Love in a Hotel Room
by Rainbow Dashy
Summary: This is a smutty threesome with Chris,Leon, and Piers.


_An-Hi guys Im back with a new story!It's about Resident Evil yaoi if u don't wanna read get the hell out of my bar! (resident evil 6 reference lol!)I do not own resident on with the story!_

* * *

- I am going to fast forward from where Chris and Piers were in the room above the bar, to where they have now met up with Leon. Because, I want to get straight to the point!

* * *

It's been 6 years since Chris had last seen Leon. Now, Chris, Piers and Leon, stand face to face at an inn in Lanshiang, China.

Leon: So…Who's the kid?

Piers: Watch who you're calling a kid! I'm far from it…

Leon: So…Chris! Let me guess…This is your new piece of ass?

Chris: Your one to talk working with that bitch! What…Are you banging her too?

Leon: Far from it! But knowing you and how you think, this guy is a piece of fresh meat.

Leon laughed, as he slowly walked around Piers, wile checking him out at the same time.

Leon: Your new partner does have a pretty fine ass…I'm sure that you already hit that!

Chris: Do I sense a bit of jealously, Leon? After all, you're the one that left me behind. All we have been through! Then I find you with Helena…I hate her!

Piers: What the hell is going on here?

Leon: You have it all wrong! All these years, I have never once stopped thinking about you…

Piers began to feel rage as Chris and Leon continued with their conversation. Piers was young and madly in love with his Captain Redfield. To him, he was everything!

Chris: I just looked at you leaving as someone else that abandoned me…I had to kill Wesker and then I was left with nobody…Until Piers came along!

Leon: So, you are fucking him!

Chris: I'm willing to share…

Piers: What is that supposed to mean, Captain?

They were staying in a room at a run down inn for the night, just the three of them and Piers was willing to do anything for Chris.

Chris: Come over here Nevans…

Piers walked over to Chris.

Piers: Yes Captain?

Chris: Get down on your knees and show me how devoted you are to me…

Piers: But…

Chris: That's an order!

Leon: Yes…Show me how devoted you are to Captain Redfield!

Piers got down in his knees in front of Chris, as Chris unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

Chris: Leon wants to see how well you suck my cock!

Piers was starting to feel a little degraded. But, he was also blinded by his love and devotion for Chris, as he began to move his tongue all around the tip of Chris's hard cock.

Chris: Do you want in on this Leon?

Leon walked over and roughly kissed Chris on the mouth, slipping his tongue down his throat.

Leon: I never stopped thinking about how we used to fuck! I have been thinking about this forever now.

He watched Piers suck off Chris, as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock as well.

Leon: I bet his ass is so tight!

Chris: I took his cherry…

Leon: Just like you and Wesker took mine?

Chris: I was a little more gentle with Piers and yes…He has one of the tightest ass holes I have fucked in a long time!

As the conversation went on, Piers continued to suck Chris's hard cock, moving his tongue all around it. Chris loved the way his cock felt in his warm mouth. Leon then put his hand on the back of Piers's head, as Chris pushed his cock deeper down his throat, making him gag and tear up.

Leon: That's it…Choke on that big cock!

Leon then began to masturbate his own cock, as he watched Piers deep throat Chris's cock.

Chris: I don't want to cum yet…Stop…

Piers stopped, then looked up at Chris as tears ran down his face.

Chris: Don't cry and stand up…

Piers stood before Chris.

Piers: I'm just a little nervous Captain!

Chris then held him close, as he kissed his neck.

Chris: Don't be…

He whispered

Chris: I know you want to do this with me…Take your clothes off, go lay down on the bed and wait for me.

Piers did what he was told and got completely naked, then laid down on the bed. Chris then looked down at Leon's cock.

Chris: I haven't seen that beautiful cock in a long time…

He said, as he pulled Leon close and gently kissed and nibbled down his neck. He then began to massage Leon's already hard, wet cock.

Leon: Oh my god…I haven't been touched like this in a long time!

Chris: Did you miss me?

Leon: I missed you horribly…

Chris shared a soft kiss with Leon, then walked over to Piers as he lay on the bed and gently kissed him as well. He then held him close, as he felt him tremble in his arms.

Leon: Get him ready for my cock! I can't wait to feel that tight little ass around it…

Piers held tightly to Chris, as he continued to tremble and cry.

Chris: Just relax…I just want to eat your ass…We're about to make you cum, really hard! All you have to do, is relax and enjoy the ride.

Piers loosened his grip on Chris.

Leon: I want to tongue fuck his ass…You can hold him and keep him calm…

Chris: Be my guest!

Leon held Piers's legs back as he examined his tight, perfect pink ass hole with his eyes. Then he slowly began to push his tongue into it, as Piers tried to squirm. He licked slowly all around the rim of his tight ass hole and moved his tongue in and out of it, getting it nice and wet. Then he stopped licking and gently ran two of his fingers around the rim, as he noticed it clinch.

Leon: Hold him tight Chris! I don't know how much of my cock he is going to be able to take…

Piers began to whimper, as he held onto Chris. Chris then held him tight as Leon continued to massage his fingers over his tight ass hole. He then, slowly pushed his middle and index fingers deep into Piers's ass, as Piers screamed with his face buried into Chris's chest.

Chris: It's okay…Just take it…

Chris continued to hold Piers close, as Leon moved his fingers in and out of his super tight ass hole. Chris then stroked Piers's hard cock, as Leon continued to finger fuck his ass.

Chris: He's only been fucked once…

Leon then pulled his fingers out and continued to tongue fuck Piers for a long while.

Piers was a little scared, but at the same time, he enjoyed what was happening to him.

Leon: Think your tight little ass can take my big cock?

Piers then got up off the bed.

Leon: What's wrong…Are you afraid of my cock?

Piers: It's so big…

Chris got up and then walked over to Piers, pulling him Close.

Chris: You are going to let Leon fuck you and that's an order…

He then picked up Piers and held his arms beneath his thighs, as Leon walked over behind Piers. His ass was now completely vulnerable to Leon.

Leon: I will try not to make this hurt!

He said, as he slowly rubbed the tip of his cock around the rim of Piers's tight ass hole. Chris held him tightly, as Leon slowly pushed his cock deep in to his ass.

Piers screamed and cried.

Chris: Relax…It won't hurt so bad, if you just relax!

Piers: It hurts!

He cried, as Leon continued to slowly move his cock in and out of Piers's tight little ass hole.

Leon: I know…It won't take me long to cum inside of you!

He continued to move his cock in and out of Piers, as Chris held him up to where he was practically sandwiched. Piers screamed and moaned, but Leon showed no mercy as he began to fuck him harder!

Chris: After you're done, It's my turn!

Piers cried as he nuzzled Chris's shoulder, wile Leon continued to vigorously move his big hard cock in and out of Piers's tiny ass hole, as it tightened up around his cock.

Leon: I'm going to fill your tight ass with cum!

He screamed as he overflowed Piers's ass with cum, wile continuing to slowly move his cock in and out of him.

Leon: Fuck!

Leon slowly pulled his cock out of Piers's ass, as Chris continued to hold him.

Leon: Sorry I ruined him for you…

He said, as he pushed his middle finger deep into Piers's ass.

Chris: He's not ruined…

Chris laid Piers onto the bed and held his legs back against his chest. Then he began to lick out Leon's warm cum from Piers's sore ass hole.

Piers: Hurts…

Chris then flickered his tongue over Piers's hard cock, at the same time as he masturbated his own cock. He could hear piers moan and whimper.

Chris: I'm sorry…

He then stood up, pushing his cock into Piers's ass hole and fucked it at a slow and steady pace. As he moved his cock in and out of Piers's ass, he stroked him off. Leon then walked behind Chris as he was fucking Piers and started to massage Chris's nut sack. It didn't take him long after that to cum inside of Piers. He then pulled out his cock, as cum dripped from Piers's ass hole and continued to stroke Piers's cock as he licked the tip of it.

Finally Piers came, giving Chris a facial.

* * *

An-So u guys enjoy or what? don't forget to comment and subcribe see ya!

~with lots of love, Dashy~


End file.
